This invention relates to manufacture of semiconductor devices or the like, and more particularly to a radio frequency plasma reactor.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, r.f. plasma processing has been favored for steps such as the etching of polysilicon or aluminum in photolithographic patterning, especially with the finer resolution needed for VLSI type devices. Also, requirements for automated handling of slices has resulted in the use of single-slice reaction chambers instead of the conventional multiple-slice batch reactors. As the line widths and material thicknesses decrease in advanced processes, the difficulties in controlling the etch uniformily across the slice become magnified. The consequences of variations in etch rate with changes in r.f. power or gas pressure become more catastrophic as the resolution becomes more stringent.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved method of plasma processing of semiconductor slices. Another object is to reduce the effect of process variations in treating semiconductor slices, particularly in an r.f. plasma reactor. A further object is to provide an improved single-slice radio frequency plasma reactor.